i) Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording material using developer.
ii) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording material using developer, image density is often varied depending on conditions like the use environment and the number of prints. Therefore, there are cases in which desired density can not be obtained.
Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-140769 discloses an image forming device in which a reference pattern consisting of a toner image for density detection is formed on a photosensitive drum. Based on the detected density of the reference pattern, the optimum developing bias at the time of actual developing is obtained.